Yullian
, is princess of the Land of Light, and a childhood friend of 80. She originally came to Earth to warn 80 that King Galtan the Great was planning to assassinate him. She sent Takeshi Yamato, 80's human form, warnings of his enemy's approache by making the Bright Stick blink, the quicker the blinking the closer were Galtan and his people. When arriving on the Earth she disguised herself as a woman named Ryoko Hoshi, and after Galtan was defeated she joined UGM. It wasen't until episode 49, that she finally transformed into her true form to assist 80 fight against Plazma and Minazma, even though she was not a warrior like 80. Biography 80 The princess of Nebula M78, Yullian ran the world of light second only to her father. Yullian never engaged in any type of combat until a tribe of mercenary-style aliens known as Alien Galagala and their leader King Galtan kidnapped Yullian and were planning to kill Ultraman 80. Yullian managed to escape to Earth where 80 was assigned to defend at the time. As UGM went to the area disturbances, they found the Garagara who wanted Yullian as she was disguised as a human named Ryoko Hoshi. After 80, under the guise of Takeshi Yamoto, defeated the tribe they killed UGM's only female member Emi Johno, giving UGM great rage. After 80 defeated the Garagara and their leader Galtan, Ryoko joined UGM. For a time there was no need for her to take action until the minus energy of the Earth created the monsters Plazma and Minazma. 80 was being beaten by the dual monsters Plazma and Minazma unitl Ryoko showed her true form. With her help, 80 was able to defeat the two monsters. Both Ultras would soon return to their home world after UGM defeated Margodon, ending the age of negativity and the Earth would be safe from monsters for twenty five years. Ultra Galaxy Legends After Ultraman Belial arrived at the Land of Light with Ultraman Taro defeated, she, along with many other Ultramen, went to fight him. After the long battle, every Ultra was defeated by Belial. When Belial took the Plasma Spark, the Land of Light was freezing, Yullian was seen helping a very hurt Ultra, with being helplessly frozen in a blink of an eye. After the Plasma Spark was recovered, Yullian along every Ultra went to listen to Ultraman King's speech in the end. The Revenge of Belial Yullian was seen along every Ultra Brother, investigating about the robotic piece that a Darklops left, and later was discovered from where it came from. When Kaiser Belial's army arrived to the Land of Light to destroy it, every Ultra Brother went to fight his army, being able to defeat it after a hard battle. Yullian Techniques *Double Power *Princess Ray *Medical Cannon *Undo Disguise *Energy Detection *Ultra Beam *'Height': 47 m *'Weight': 36,000 t *'Flight speed': Mach 7.7 *'Running speed': Mach 1 *'Underwater speed': 480 knots *'Physical strength': Can lift 30,000 t Behind the scenes Portrayal Yullian is voiced by who also played her human form, Ryoko Hoshi. Her suit actor is . Notes *Her design is based on the Buddhist figure Maitreya. *The Japanese spelling of Yullian's name is the same as Julian and Urien.